


The World is Upside Down

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Married Supercat, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), timeline change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Upside DownAfter the Earths merge, Cat gets a visit from her wife, who doesn't remember being her wife.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168
Collections: Femslash February





	The World is Upside Down

Arrowverse || SuperCat || The World is Upside Down || SuperCat || Arrowverse

Title: The World is Upside Down – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, timeline changes, fluff

Main Pairing: Cat/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Catherine 'Cat' Grant, J'onn J'onzz

Summary: Prompt: Upside Down

After the Earths merge, Cat gets a visit from her wife, who doesn't remember being her wife.

**The World is Upside Down**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Kara's heart was hammering in her chest as she and J'onn landed on the balcony of the White House. Time to inform not just the president, but even more so her press-secretary. Well, more so only out of personal reasons for Kara. Sure, Cat Grant had left National City a long time ago at this point, but... Kara had never stopped thinking about her and every time, Cat came to visit, they met.

However, the moment her feet touched down, she was pulled into a tight hug by Cat. Even though they were closer, friends now, and Kara had been _worried out of her mind_ during the evacuation if Cat and Carter had made it, but... Cat Grant was _not_ the hugging type.

"Kara. You're alright. When the DEO called about some... crisis, I was so worried."

Kara just blinked. Cat _knew_? Knew that Kara was Supergirl? Confused, she turned to look at J'onn.

"Miss Grant, if you would sit down for just a moment, I can... update you on what happened."

Cat looked suspicious and she kept holding Kara's hand, which was very confusing. And flustering. Kara could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She had a by far not small crush on Cat, one that had started pretty much before Kara had started working for Cat. Cat gasped, her fingers tightening around Kara's fingers as her mind was flooded with memories. When she opened her eyes, there was something... devastated in her expression as she looked at Kara.

"And... you do not remember our life? You only remember this... old... timeline?", asked Cat.

"I... Yes? But... our...?", drawled Kara, clearly confused.

With a pitiful look in her eyes did Cat lift their linked hands and – how had Kara missed the _wedding ring_ on her own hand? Had she truly been _this_ preoccupied? Her eyes widened when she noticed that Cat wore a matching wedding band. What? How-?

"I'm a journalist. I figured it out... very early, Kara. You don't even wear a mask, darling. I told you, before I left for my new job. I promised to keep your secret. You came to visit, you found someone to confide in, who was more removed from your exhausting superhero life. And one evening, we... kissed. And started going on dates. We got married last spring. Alex was your maid of honor, J'onn officiated the wedding. Carter brought us the rings."

Kara frowned, confused. When she had heard that in this timeline, she had been teaming up with Barry for years, she wanted to know more of this life – but now? Now, she _needed_. She needed to remember this life where she was married to the woman she loved? She turned large, pleading eyes on J'onn. Technically, these memories were stored in her brain too, considering this body had lived that timeline. J'onn furrowed his brows and shook his head at her.

"That's very dangerous, Kara. No one can tell if it will actually work", warned J'onn.

"Why? They should be there. These bodies were created by Oliver, with the start of the new universe, right? They ought to have lived through everything – before our minds were implanted into them", argued Kara, using the most convincing puppy-pout on J'onn.

"Kara, it's alright", interrupted Cat quietly. "You don't need to force something on my account. I... now remember this timeline. Your timeline. We're friends. I value your friendship-"

"No!", interrupted Kara firmly and straightened up. "I want to remember this. I want to remember our life. I want to remember being your _wife_. I want to, I want to-"

She wanted to remember _everything_. The wedding, their first date, their first kiss, the first time Cat Grant had told her that she loved her. The pure despair in her eyes silenced Cat and it also made Cat's face soften. Gently, she reached out to cup Kara's face.

"I should have spoken up in your timeline", whispered Cat softly. "If I had told you I knew, maybe you would have these memories. But I wouldn't want to risk something happening to that _brilliant_ mind of yours, darling. We can... We can fall in love all over again."

"Only that you remember it all and I... don't", muttered Kara with a small pout.

She tried once more to look at J'onn with the very convincing puppy-pout – growing up, _no one_ could ever resist it. She could see J'onn's resistance waver, maybe fueled by having seen Kara be lonely and also feel _alone_ in the recent months. With Cat, Winn, Sam and James all leaving. The idea of a world where Kara had the unwavering support of a wife who loved her...?

"You will definitely feel nauseous and it may hurt", warned J'onn seriously.

Kara's entire face brightened at that and she nodded wildly. It was her turn to sit down and close her eyes. Memories assaulted her – of _everything_. The first time Ollie and Barry had sought her out, times where she had teamed up with the Pierce sisters, visiting Gotham to help Kate, all the times she could, just casually, go and hang out with Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Oliver, Felicity and Kate. She remembered, the first kiss – it had been in the White House, when Kara had been over on official CatCo business to interview Cat. They had both just leaned in and kissed. Their first date, in a fancy, expensive restaurant where Kara had felt awfully out of place and been so flustered. It took them some time to find the right balance, but together they had.

"Kara. How are you feeling?", asked J'onn concerned.

"Overwhelmed. Married", offered Kara carefully.

She blinked dazed and once everything came back into focus, she turned toward her wife. Her wife. She had a wife now. Cat Grant was her wife. Wait. Kara's ID said Kara Danvers-Grant now. She remembered that now. Oh, she had to look at that. See, a good thing to know for when she had to sign her name somewhere. This memory-revival already paid off.

"Hello", whispered Cat, sounding a bit tense.

"Hello... wife", hummed Kara, the brightest smile on her lips as she leaned forward.

"Hello, Mrs. Danvers-Grant", chuckled Cat, a smile lighting up her own face.

Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss and Kara felt like something was exploding inside of her. Something she had guarded close and tried to protect, something fragile. Turned out it was only fragile because it should burst from the inside, filling her with warmth. Nearly on autopilot did her arms wrap around Cat's neck. Neither noticed how J'onn cleared his throat and said how he was going to take care of updating about the multiverse and the crisis, before leaving the room.

"Kara", laughed Cat breathlessly when they parted.

Kara furrowed her brows confused and only when she looked around did she notice that they were floating, very close to the ceiling. Cat was sitting on her lap, holding onto Supergirl so she wouldn't fall down. Ooops. Quickly, Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and landed down on the couch. Smiling sheepishly, Kara leaned forward to bury her face in her wife's neck. It was strange, how now her own... old... life felt like it had been all wrong, how this upside down new reality was _right_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I love SuperCat and this prompt totally creamed for an "the new timeline has SuperCat wives" AU because... I want SuperCat wives ;D


End file.
